


The Sterling Statue

by MissSaikou (orphan_account)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AAAAAAA, CRISPY, Don't Read This, Harry Has Cancer, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not Good, Rituals, Ugg - Freeform, Very cringey, Why Did I Write This?, Work In Progress, check it gee, complete shit, dawn to, i'm bad at writing fanfics, marisa stole this work, ship logic, unapologetic spelling of ouma with a u - Freeform, uno card eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MissSaikou
Summary: After doing the Sterling Statue seance, things start to get crispy...
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 6





	The Sterling Statue

Because I am far too lazy, the story will be short.

Kokichi was thinking about doing a ritual. I was thinking of eating more uno cards. Kiyo was in the ritual room, setting up the circle. Everyone was ready. They were called to the ritual room. They all sang..  
"Oh, mysterious days, the sterling statue, lying down underrrrrr, under various greys, the sterling statue shines in the daylight. For many years, it has been adored, and it still now has that cold love! Every day, it gets more shine today, for it is the sterling statue."  
Kiyo then asked, "Does the Sterling Statue shine for Shuichi Saihara?" They got an answer. Shuichi replied to their question, and said "Yes, the Sterling Statue shines for me." Kiyo replied with, "Is the Sterling Statue Kokichi Ouma?" Shuichi gave them an answer again, "Yes, the Sterling Statue is Kokichi Ouma." Himiko thought, "Is this supposed to make them fall in love or something? I can definitely picture them getting crispy." The magic circle teleported Shuichi to the corner of the ritual room. He saw Kokichi in the middle of the magic circle. This is where it gets crispy. Kokichi walks out of the magic circle, running to Shuichi, only to kiss him and squeeze him very tightly. Shuichi just went with it cuz ship logic. I wasn't surprised seeing Kokichi run to Shuichi only to do that. But Kokichi then stopped squeezing Shuichi, and started bending down to his legs. But he didn't pull Shuichi's clothes off! I did! I did it for the extra crispiness! I also took Kokichi's clothes! They started to frick-frack in front of me, Kiyo, and Himiko. Kiyo covered Himiko's eyes. It was too crispy for her. I then woke up, realizing it was a bad dream from being Anti-OumaSai.


End file.
